


Let My Blood Run Free

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Babies, Anti-Salvatores, F/M, Not Super Bonnie Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline doesn't react well to the news that she's pregnant.





	Let My Blood Run Free

Elena would hate her for this. Caroline didn't know if she cared. Chest heaving, she stared at the lines of the ceiling, and tried to slow her rapid heartbeat. She couldn't feel her _bones_.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't think tonight."

Head lolling to the side, she tried to work up the energy for irritation at the lazy smugness in his voice, but she couldn't. Klaus had good reason to be pleased with himself. She certainly had no complaints, and that was the problem wasn't it?

She'd no complaints.

The last few days had been a nightmare. Stefan trying to justify using her as a broodmare, Alaric going clear over the deep end, and Bonnie looking so impatiently confused by Caroline's horror. Running had been the best possible choice, her frantic calls to Steven finally getting her the name of a witch who _might_ have be willing to help in Chicago.

Instead she'd found Klaus.

And hadn't that been a shock. The utter normalcy of him with his curls and dimples, blue eyes filled with iron. The gleam of the afternoon sun on the necklaces she still sometimes fantasized about.

_"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, lips curling upwards. "I hear you could use a hand."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Klaus moved to cover her, lips sliding to that one spot behind her ear that always left her shivering. Body still so sensitive, one velvet brush of his tongue and she was arching into him, hands flying to the smoothness of his back.

"As much as I admire your clever brain, love, I want you to exhausted to think," he lifted his head, the blue in his gaze brightened by wolf gold. "Yet, multiple orgasms later, here you are, worrying."

She sighed, one leg curling over his hip while her fingers absentmindedly traced his spine. "It's been a long few days."

Learning the real mechanics of the spell; her utter relief once it was confirmed that she wasn't actually pregnant.

_"Impossible," the older witch had muttered, lips compressed while her daughter kept two nervous eyes squarely on Klaus. "You're dead. The price that magic would demand would be too high. One life for each day you carried them."_

_"Be a dear," Klaus suggested casually, smiling with blunt teeth. "And cleanse her anyway; I for one, am most curious to discover if there are spells still attached. That shouldn't be outside your means, and it should tell me exactly who will find a violent end in the near future."_

Caroline had walked straight to the nearest bar once they'd left; the list of magics on her person bouncing  around in her head. Klaus, for his part had said not a word as she went through half a bottle of vodka. Just calmly refilled her glass, until she was gripping the edge of the bar, hair falling into her face.

_"Why are you here?"_

_The words had slipped out before she could catch them. Klaus had seemed unconcerned for her tone, had brushed her curls behind her ear._

_"Steven called me."_

_She snapped up then, blinked at him in shock. "What?"_

_An arched brow. "Did you expect that I'd go gallivanting across the globe without making sure I knew exactly where you were? That I'd have no fail safe in place?"_

_Cursing her earlier need to be drunk, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I thought you were in New Orleans?"_

_His gaze never left hers. "New Orleans was a useful bit of nostalgia, but hardly worth putting down permanent roots. Once we had Kol back, there was little need to remain in the city. I was in New York, when Steven called."_

_It had felt like she couldn't get enough air. Shock and alcohol mixed up what happened, but her next clear memory had been the taste of Klaus on her tongue. His kiss had been bloody, a near violent thing that had sank into her bones and tugged at the monster beneath her skin. Somehow, she gotten out her request_ not to think _and he'd smiled at her with blood-wet lips, dimples cutting deep._

_"I believe we can manage that."_

It'd been the best sex of her life, hands down. That interlude in the woods had taught her that he could be impossibly greedy for her. Yet, in a bed, without an invisible clock counting down, Klaus had scrambled her brains. She'd barely come up for air between rounds, before he was coaxing her right back to aroused and frantic.

Now, he considered her with too-sharp eyes. "I can fuck you until you beg for a break, wrap you in pleasure until even your vampirism can't keep you conscious. And I will, if that's what you want. It is no hardship, to have you beneath me."

Caroline couldn't stop the rush of arousal, the bite of her nails into his skin. His lips curved in that private, wicked promise of his and she swallowed.

"But that will only delay the inevitable, so I'll be very clear with you." He ran a hand up her side, traced the each rib slowly. "Tomorrow, you may stay or go as you wish, Caroline. I will not add myself to the list of those who've tried to steal your choices from you. But I would like to remind you, that I've made a number of options available to you. Those still stand."

"I'm not going back." The words escaped her before she could stop them, but they felt right. She narrowed her eyes at the calculating gleam behind his gaze. "But that doesn't mean I'm going with _you_."

He shifted, and his cock pressed against her and she bit her lip, to stifle her moan. He dipped his head, and rasped his tongue across the base of her throat.

"Then perhaps I should sweeten the offer, hmm?"

Caroline didn't think, for a very long time after. Not until the sun had broken the horizon, waking to possessive fingers dragging down her spine.

* * *

**_ Please Comment _ **


End file.
